Kiley
by kat69d
Summary: My cousin throws a party and I get raped...my life turns upside down...then I start getting a video of it...a friend tells me Veronica Mars might be able to help...should I or shouldn't I? Would you want to know if it happened to you?...some swearing...


**Note: I don't own 'Veronica Mars' or anything from the show...I just own Kiley and a couple of others...just got a weird idea one day in class so I wrote it...you might like it or you might not...either way, here it is...**

* * *

I headed out to the car with my little sister. I originally didn't want the classic car but my parents wanted to try to make up for what happened. Nothing that they could do or buy me would make up for what happened.

"Weevil," my little sister, Jane, called.

She ran up to the group of bikers who were checking out my car and hugged the bald leader.

"Damn, Jane. You've gotten big," he said, hugging her back.

"Hey, Weevil," I said, putting the bags into the back of the convertible.

I turned and looked at everyone. Weevil looked at me and whistled.

"Kiley, you look great. I haven't seen you in what? Almost six months?"

I nodded and tried to get into the car. Felix grabbed my wrist and I did what came like second nature now. I grabbed the knife from my pocket, flicked it open, and pointed it at him.

"Don't touch me. No one touches," I seethed.

He let go and I looked back at Weevil. He tilted his head and I folded the blade back into the handle.

"What the hell, Kiley?"

"No…one…touches…me…" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

I staggered back into the side of my car and Jane grabbed for my bag. She found the vial and picked out a pill. I grabbed it from her hand and swallowed it dry. It took a second before it took affect.

"She's been like this since…"

"Jane, don't."

My phone started to ring so I pulled it from my back pocket and flipped it open. Music filled the air and I watched some of the video that was playing. I had seen it twice before. My hand started to shake and I could feel myself get light headed.

"Kiley!"

I started to fall but Weevil caught me. I could see him looking at me with concern before my eyes closed.

When I came to, I was in the back seat of my car with Jane on one side and Weevil and his guys on the other. Jane was talking about me.

"She came back from our cousin Shelly's party and she was a wreck. She didn't even want to go and Shelly didn't want her there but our mom and aunt thought it would be good for her. Kiley's shirt and skirt were dirty and ripped. I saw bruises on her arms…"

"Jane, stop," I cried.

"Guys, I'll see you later," Weevil said to his friends.

They drove off and Weevil got into the driver's seat. He started up the car and drove out of the parking lot. He didn't even wait to ask where we wanted to go. He knew where we lived. It was only a couple of blocks away from his place.

You have to know that while I have an 09er as a cousin, I'm not an 09er. I'm far from it. My white mother works as a secretary at the Mayor's office and my Hispanic father works at Hearst College in security. I take more after my mother but I don't hide who I am. We're not rich or even that well off. The money that went towards the '69 Mustang Convertible that I was currently riding in was for my mother to go back to school so she could finish off her law degree. I had been adamant for them not to spend it on me but they did.

Weevil pulled up in front of my house and helped me inside. My parents weren't home yet so Weevil looked around the front room. It had been awhile since he had been there or since we had seen each other.

"What happened, Kiley?"

Jane left and I sat on the couch. I didn't want to talk about it. I hadn't even told my parents what really happened. The only people who knew were those who were there and the sheriff's department. They haven't been able to help me. Sheriff Lamb mentioned that I hadn't been the only one in there to report something happening at Shelly's party but he didn't seem too put off to do anything about it.

"What was that video about?" he asked, sitting on the table in front of me.

"Tell me you didn't see it," I said, reaching over and grabbing his knees and looking up at him.

"I caught some of it. What happened at Shelly's party?"

I grabbed my bag and picked out another pill. Once it was gone, I grabbed Weevil's hand and dragged him to my room.

"What I'm gonna tell you doesn't leave this room. I haven't told anyone and I'm only telling you because we're friends and I trust you. Even after what happened, you're the only guy who I seem to still trust, except for my dad."

Weevil ran his hand over his face, already knowing what I was going to say. I sat on my bed and looked at him.

"Mom forced me to go to Shelly's party in December. She didn't want me there since I'm not an 09er and I didn't want to go because I wouldn't know anyone. Since I was going, she picked out the outfit that I was going to wear. It was a silver tank top and a short white skirt. Too revealing for my tastes but Shelly said I had to wear it if I was going to stay.

"I swear I only had soda but I started to act weird. I don't know what happened. I blacked out and when I came to, there was music playing and I wasn't dressed. The doctors were able to find 3 different samples when I went in for a rape kit. That video is from that night. I started to get it last week and I can't find out whose sending it."

"Do you know who?"

"No. All I remember is the music and the touch…of…hands…all…over…me," I sobbed.

Weevil sat down beside me and wrapped an arm about my shoulders. He pulled me in tight and held onto me as I cried. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"V, I need a favor. A friend's in trouble."

Weevil and I were sitting in the front room waiting for Veronica Mars. After what happened at Shelly's party, I had convinced my parents to home school me so I didn't have to deal with going back to Neptune High and possibly face those who did that to me. I hadn't even thought of going to Veronica or her dad for help. I didn't want anyone to know what happened that night.

"Kiley, there's someone here for you," Jane said.

Veronica, the short blond girl who I had talked to on numerous occasions, took a seat on the chair near the couch.

"Kiley, how are you? You look different."

"Yeah, well dyeing my hair black and losing 15 pounds off my already thin body can change someone's appearance. One good thing is that my boobs look a lot bigger now. You yourself chopped your hair after Lilly died. There are other changes but some you can't see on the outside."

"Do you want to tell me what happened and what you want me to look into?"

"Weevil said I can trust so that's why I'm gonna tell you. I was raped at Shelly's party and it must have been videotaped because I'm now getting it on my phone."

Veronica paled when I mentioned Shelly's party. I wrung my hands together waiting for her to say something. She nodded and pulled out a little notepad from her bag.

"Do you want to tell me exactly what happened?"

I told Veronica everything about that night and she was quiet. As I was nearing the end, my phone rang. I looked at the number and didn't recognize it. All the previous times that I received the video, it was from a number that I didn't know. I looked up at Veronica and she held out her hand.

I handed her my cell phone and she flipped it open. She watched the video and I held my head. I knew that I didn't know what was going on that night but I still felt ashamed allowing Veronica to watch what that guy were doing to me. Her face seemed to get longer and paler.

"I know. It's disgusting. You can't see the face clearly but can you see anything that could identify him? It's been sent three other times but always from a different phone number. Please tell me there's something you can do. I can't deal with getting this anymore. I've already had to take four Xanax pills. I normally only take one a day, maybe two. Veronica, I can't do this anymore," I said, rubbing my wrist.

It didn't go unnoticed by Veronica. She copied down the phone numbers and handed the phone back.

"I'll look into the phone numbers. If you get the video again, copy down the number and send it to me. We could look into the video. I could get someone to look deeper into the video for anything."

"No! I don't want anyone else to know."

"Here's my number. Call whenever you need to. I'll give you a ride home, Weevil. Can I use your bathroom, Kiley?"

I showed her where it was but she didn't need to use it. She pulled me inside and closed the door.

"What aren't you telling me, Kiley?"

I started to cry and she guided me over to the toilet. I sat down and she tried to put an arm around me but I squirmed away from it. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited for me to say something.

"One of them got me pregnant. There was no way I could have kept it. My parents don't even know that I was raped. I just felt so dirty. The first time I got the video I broke down. I wanted it to end," I said, pulling up my long sleeve to show her the bandage on my wrist. "My dad found me before I could do the other. I spent the next 3 days in a psych ward. I just want this all to end.

"Lamb has done nothing. He has the doctor's report but that's it. He's not going after the 09ers. You can't tell Weevil what I did."

"I won't tell him. I'll look right into it."

Veronica left and I went into my room. I took another pill and laid down. I slept until my dad woke me up. He seemed relieved when I came to.

"Jane said you ran in Eli. How is he doing? Is his grandmother well?"

"We didn't really talk about that. Jane let it slip about what happened in December."

He sat on the bed and looked at me.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened except that something happened at Shelly's party?"

"Dad, you wouldn't even be able to sleep if I told you. You don't need to know."

Weevil stopped by the next day to check on me. He brought some food that his grandmother made and we hung out like we used to when we were younger. He didn't really talk much and I wouldn't talk about what happened until he voiced his opinion.

"You should come back to school. Show whoever is doing this that it's not going to break you."

"Eli, you don't know everything. There are some things that you don't know. I'm not that strong. I'm not like you. Those guys could be any 09er. I could possibly sit next to one of those guys and not know it."

"You are a lot stronger than you think. I'll be there."

"If you don't do something to get kicked out," I laughed.

* * *

I spent the rest of the summer at home trying not to go crazy. I got the video a couple times a week. Veronica had no luck in tracking down the phone numbers. They belonged to prepaid cell phones bought in cash. She even visited the store where they were bought but the clerk didn't remember who bought them and the security cameras were fake.

Veronica tried to be there for me. I could tell that my case seemed to hit closer to home for her. I tried asking her about it but she wouldn't talk about it. She tried to stop by my cousin's place to ask her about the party but Shelly wouldn't talk to her. My family hadn't told Shelly's that something happened to me.

My therapist increased the antidepressant that I was on and increased the strength of the Xanax that I took for panic attacks. I didn't tell her about the video. She would have tried to talk me out of what I was going to do.

I hadn't been back to Neptune High since before that December party. I pulled up into the parking lot and met up with Veronica. We walked into the courtyard to see a crowd around the flagpole. We pushed our way through; me making sure not to really touch any of the guys. We found a naked black guy duct taped to the flagpole with the word SNITCH written across his chest.

While Veronica looked around the crowd, I stepped forward and reached into my back pocket. I flipped my knife open, to some gasps, and cut the guy free. I slipped the knife into my pocket and pulled off my zipper hoodie.

"Welcome to Neptune High. Let's go get you some clothes. I'm Kiley."

"Wallace."

"Well. Well. Look who we have here. Kiley Torres. You leave for a semester and you come back looking hot."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning. I knew I was going to face the 09ers sooner or later.

"Logan Echolls. I leave and you become uglier. They're starting to crack down on dog licenses. Have you gotten yours yet?

Those around us chuckled at my comment. I turned to leave and he grabbed my wrist. I bit my lip and rammed the heel of my other hand into his solar plexus. He immediately let go and grasped at his chest to try to catch his breath.

"Don't touch me."

Wallace, Veronica, and I headed into the school and got him some gym clothes to wear. We got our schedules and headed separately to our first classes. I sat in the back on the left so I only had someone in front and beside me on the right. Of course, half the people in my class were 09ers and half of those were male 09ers. So it could be any of them who raped me.

"Kiley."

"Weevil. You really made a good impression on the new kid. What could he have done to you?"

Weevil and his friends approached me in the hall after class. People watched us.

"Still got your knife, _chica_?" Felix said.

"Still have a pea as a brain, _culo_?"

Weevil looked at his guys and they backed off for a second. I stepped forward so the space between us was smaller.

"So, what did he do to you?"

"He ratted out a couple of my boys. Says they were shoplifting."

"You don't have to go to a PCHer if you need some lovin', Kiley. Just come see me," Dick Casablancas said.

I could feel a panic attack coming on but I couldn't break down in front of most of the school.

"But only PCHers can make me scream and beg for more. I'd probably only whimper, trying to hold in my laughter after seeing you naked."

I went off into the girls' washroom and locked myself in a stall. I took a pill and tried to calm my breathing. I could hear the door close and someone call out to me. I went out and stood near the sink. Both Veronica and Weevil were waiting for me.

"You OK?"

"Just a regular old panic attack. I knew it was gonna happen. That's why I stocked up on my pills yesterday. Have there been any changes? Did you find anything?"

"No. And you haven't received the video again?"

"Not yet today but it's only lunch."

Weevil sat with his biker friends and I sat with Veronica and Wallace. The new kid told us about moving here to Neptune and his job at the Sack-n-Pack. Veronica asked about what got him duct taped and he told us about the shoplifting. I could see the look in her eyes and knew that she had a plan up her sleeve.

It was halfway through my last period when I got the video. As soon as those first few notes started to play, I quickly ended the call. I texted Veronica and told her. I wanted to reach for the pills in my bag but couldn't in class.

I was heading to my car when my oh so lovely cousin decided to make an appearance.

"Kiley, you actually look half decent now a days. The hair is too dark but your body could not be any skinnier. Now if you just dressed for it. What you borrowed for my party would be perfect."

"But then, Shelly, I'd look like a slut which is exactly what you are. You lost your virginity when you were, what, 13? And wasn't it to a PCHer?"

She stopped short and I just smiled. She put her hand on her hip and glared at me.

"Should I continue? I think the diary that I read was from when you were 10 to about 16. There's plenty of information that I think everyone would want to hear about the perfect Shelly Pomroy."

I left everyone looking at Shelly and got into my car. I headed home and relaxed, this time without medication in my system. It felt nice to finally get something off my chest and it didn't have to do with my rape. I was going to use this as some kind of therapy.

* * *

I stood up for myself when it came to everyone, well I had a hard time with some of the 09ers. Logan and Dick were the worst ones. There were a few times when I would give a great sarcastic rebut and then my phone would ring. It would be the video. Someone who had been watching us exchange remarks must have been the one sending me the video.

Veronica tried to ask around about the party but most of the 09ers wouldn't talk to her. Her former friends shunned her because her dad believed that the Kane family was hiding something about Lilly's death.

A couple weeks into the school year, I finally went to visit Sheriff Lamb. He said he had nothing new about my case. So I decided to hit him where I knew it would hurt.

"Tell me if you have had any matches against the samples that the hospital collected or I'll go straight to the mayor and tell him you sexually harassed me. I can have emails waiting in my in box from your email account in 10 minutes and I can produce photos of a man strongly resembling you touching me in inappropriate places."

I leaned back in the chair and waited for his response. He opened a drawer and pulled out a file. Lamb opened it and read something.

"One sample matched a previous sample attained in another case a year ago. Otherwise the other two don't match anything in the system."

"Thank you, Sheriff Lamb. You've redeemed yourself just a little bit for not taking me seriously until the doctor confirmed it."

For the next little while at school, I deliberately picked fights with some of the popular and seedy 09ers. I could have trusted Veronica with this but she was busy dealing with Wallace's little problem with Weevil (which I offered to help with but she said she could handle it) and fighting off her ex-friends.

During these fights, I forced myself to get close to these guys and as I said some flippant statement, I'd scratch him or grab his hair. Then as I walked away, I'd tuck the hair or skin into a little baggie with the guy's name on it.

After spending two weeks collecting samples, there were only three people that I couldn't get near. Logan, Cassidy, and Duncan were the problems. Duncan and Cassidy seem too nice to stage a fight with. I was going to need help with them. And with Logan, he only liked to exchange conversation but whenever I tried to get near him, he would leave.

"Weevil, I need you to beat up an 09er."

The PCHers high fived each other and Weevil nodded.

"Yeah, who?"

"Logan Echolls for sure. If you can Cassidy Casablancas and Duncan Kane. But there's a catch. I need their DNA," I said, handing them baggies with the names on it.

Weevil knew why and doled out the 'assignments'. Weevil was going to do Logan personally. It was fun watching my friend beat up the guy whose been verbally tormenting me since I came back. The other PCHers had the samples that I needed by the end of the day but I didn't ask how they got it.

"Cookies for all of you tomorrow."

I took the baggies containing the DNA of the top 12 most prominent 09ers and did another visit to Sheriff Lamb. Veronica gave me pointers on how to get to the guy. I sat in his chair, propped my feet on his desk, and waited. I didn't have to wait long.

"What are you sitting at my desk for, Torres?"

"Brought you a gift. You're going to run these against the samples from my case or Deputy Sacks will find my underwear in your home. And with me still being underage, it won't look good for you. I can put on my puppy face and plead with him not to take my dear Lambie Lamb away."

"Like they would believe you over me."

" 'But Deputy Sacks, he loves me and I love him. He said we'll get married after I graduate. I just love those 300 thread count sheets on his bed. And that view from his house is great. Have you seen it? You can see the ocean even from lying in his bed.' "

Lamb didn't look too happy. I waved my fingers at him, like a snobby 09er would, and told him to go get whoever does that kind of stuff. He took the baggies and had Deputy Sacks take them to the lab for comparison to my samples.

"How do you know all that?" he asked, sitting in a guest chair across from his own desk.

"Your ex-girlfriends like to talk. They even went into greater personal detail. I wouldn't picture you as the type of guy who liked _that_," I said, emphasizing the last word.

"We should have your results in a couple of days. Now get out of my office."

"If we can match my samples, you also solve another rape. That'll make three cases you've solved while in office. Hooray for you," I said, sarcastically.

I left his office and headed over to my therapist. I was feeling wired. I hadn't taken an anxiety pill for almost two weeks. I couldn't go off the antidepressants without my therapist's approval. She wasn't that eager to let me.

"Kiley, just because you had a good couple of weeks doesn't mean you're cured. We can try tapering off but we're not going to suddenly stop the medication."

"Sure, whatever. I'm really beginning to hate the side effects."

We decided to taper off the medication but on explicit instructions that if I start feeling 'down' again, that I would tell her so we can start up my medication again. I went over to Veronica's dad's office to talk to her. She wasn't there yet so I waited.

"Hey, Kiley. How's it going?" Keith Mars asked, coming out of his office.

"Good. Blackmailed Lamb into doing what I wanted so it's the same old, same old. How are you, Mr. Mars?"

"Fine. Working on an interesting case. Is Veronica helping you with something?"

"She's trying but the guy who keeps sending me a video is using prepaid cell phones bought with cash. V can't think of anything else to do. It's always the same video. We know where and when it was filmed and that it was done on a phone but until Sheriff Lamb can do what he does, I don't know who's sending it."

"And what is Lamb doing for you?"

"He's going to tell me who raped me. I go to a party and end up getting raped by 3 guys. He didn't want to do anything so I blackmailed him into running the DNA that I collected myself. Weevil's right. 09ers could get away with murder, or in this case rape, and the Sheriff wouldn't do anything."

Mr. Mars approached me to comfort me when Veronica came in. She stopped to take in the scene.

"She told you."

"Hopefully in a couple of days, she'll know who did that to her. What's with this video?"

"It's of me with one of the guys. I'm just lying there while he forces himself on me. I've been getting it since June. There's nothing in the video that helps to identify the guy. So we wait for Lamb's call."

When that certain call came in, I was with Weevil and some of the PCHers. I was on the back of Weevil's bike so I couldn't really answer it. When I could, I saw that it came up 'Balboa County Sheriff Dept'.

"I need you to take me to the Sheriff's office. Lamb just called so they must have the results."

"Felix, I have to take Kiley somewhere. I'll meet you guys tonight."

Weevil took me to the Sheriff's and I pushed my way through to Lamb's office. I plopped myself down in a chair after closing the door and waited for him to get off the phone.

"What do you want?" he huffed.

"This will be the only time that I will come when you call unless you, yourself, bring me here in handcuffs. Now tell me who the results point to."

"Frankie Meyers and Dean and Ned Geller."

"Excuse me? Brothers? A new take on keeping it in the family. Who is the repeat rapist?"

"Meyers. I'll send a couple of deputies out to bring them in."

"I want a copy of the file."

"That I can't do."

"Fine. Which piece of blackmail do you want me to come forward with? How you sexually harassed me after I came forward about being raped or how we're lovers and you just told me that the guys will pay dearly for hurting me. Take your pick."

He got up and photocopied the lab report.

"Perfect. Hopefully I'll never see you again. I'm going to miss these little visits between us though. Only if I was older and you weren't such a jackass, then maybe we could have gotten together. It's too bad that we'll never know what we could have had together."

Weevil was waiting by his bike for me. I told him to take me back to my house. I needed the yearbook to see these guys' faces. I ran through the house to my room, past my parents and grabbed last year's yearbook off the shelf. The Geller brothers had blond hair while Meyers was brunette. I now knew who was sending me the video.

I grabbed my cell and made a call.

"V, I need a phone number…Yes it's about my case. I'll tell you more later but now I need either Dean's or Ned's phone number. Preferably their cells…Last name Geller. There's something that I want to send them."

Veronica did her little magic and told me both of their numbers. Weevil watched as I sent my own video to both phones.

"Kiley, tell me and they'll be beaten so black and blue that they won't be able to do this to another girl."

"Nah. I have my own way of getting to them. Just be at school tomorrow. I know you hate being there but it'll become one of your favorite memories from Neptune High. Thanks, Eli, for everything."

I hugged Weevil and he left. I took the report to a Kinkos and made about a hundred copies of the page with their names on it. I blacked out my name and information on the copies and waited for the morning to come.

I knew that with their money, their parents would have them out on bail by the next day. I also knew that they wouldn't tell anyone of their little law problem so I was going to do that for them.

I made it to school an hour before classes were to being. I strategically taped the report on the front doors, the back of every bathroom stall door, on lockers, and in some classrooms. I stood in the courtyard and waited for some freshmen or other students who I didn't know to show up.

"Hey. Look at what I found. Can you believe it?" I said to a passing student.

She read the report and was shocked. She ran off to her group of friends who were coming into the courtyard and gave them the report. I did this a couple more times before no student could walk onto school property without knowing that Frankie, Dean, and Ned were rapists.

"You bitch. You can't do this," he said, pushing me into a semi-private corner.

"Yeah, I can. The 1st Amendment gives me the right of Freedom of Speech. I'm just letting the student body know what kind of students they go to school with. What did your parents say to find out that you and your brother are rapists?"

"Our mother broke down crying. Why did you do this?"

"Why did you rape me? I was unconscious. Which of you had first go at me? Did you film it while your brother raped me or was it the other way around?"

Soon Ned, Dean's fraternal twin, was standing with us. Neither of them looked happy.

"I could yell rape right now and people would come running. I bet no one came running that night."

"Frankie walked in. When he saw your body, he decided to have a go as well. You know that we'll probably get probation or community service or something like that, right?"

"Don't forget who I'm friends with. Enjoy school. There'll be another announcement some time today so keep your ears open. Oh, by the way, how did you like the video that I sent you?"

I left the twins standing there and went off to my class. Every student was whispering about it. Some wanted to know who the victim was while some said that it probably didn't happen; that the girl regretted sleeping with them after it happened. Some of the reports were torn down; most likely by friends of the accused. I saw Dick rip down a couple and Cassidy just staring at one.

Veronica and Wallace were waiting for me at a table in the courtyard for lunch. I sat down and waited for her to bring it up.

"Do you guys have any idea who the girl was? The whole school is talking about it. I heard a couple of the basketball players say she must have asked for it," Wallace said.

"It was me. It was Dean and Ned who sent me the video. So I sent one to them."

"Of what?" Veronica asked.

"It heavily suggested what they'll endure being the bitches of the prison."

"Ouch," the blond said.

I waited until the last five minutes of lunch before I climbed onto the table. I could see Dean and Ned watching me. The others at their table looked at them before looking at me, catching on. As for Frankie, I hadn't seen him all day.

"Some of you don't know me. I'm Kiley Torres. I'm not an 09er, one of my best friends is a PCHer, and I am the girl that Dean, Ned, and Frankie raped. I went to a party and as a parting gift, I received a prescription for the morning after pill, antibiotics for STD prevention, and antidepressants. Then in June, I got to watch what happened to me that night because it was filmed and one of them decided to send it to me."

I pushed back my long sleeved shirt and unbuckled the cuff around my wrist.

"That's when I did this. If I had been successful, you all wouldn't know what kind of assholes those three guys are. My advice is to watch what you drink at parties, even if it is soda, and that if it happens to you, report it. Having a bunch of friends around helps too."

I was about to climb down off the table when I got another idea.

"Hey, Molly. Wish cousin Liam a happy birthday from me. I might come by this weekend."

Both Gellers ran. I saw Weevil tilt his head before him and a bunch of PCHers left in the same direction as Dean and Ned.

"You have some guts, Kiley," Wallace said.

"Something good better come out of it. I have History so I should go. See you later V. Wallace."

Life didn't change much after that. Most of the 09ers were still pricks, parties were still held almost on a weekly basis, and I hung out with my friends when I could. Veronica was busy with cases, which I helped with occasionally. Wallace got busy with basketball and Weevil was busy with the PCHers.

Dean and Ned Geller were sentenced to only 6 months in jail and fined 50,000. Because of the previous rape, Frankie Meyers got a year and a half. But that was after the beatings they got from the PCHers and then the Fitzpatricks. Veronica found out that the Meyers and Gellers were members of the same country club as the judge so that's why the sentences were lenient. I could have done something to get longer sentences but I didn't care. Everyone in Neptune knew who and what they are. They had turned my life upside down so I did the same to them. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?

* * *

**Note 2: _culo_ means asshole in Spanish (according to an online translation guide)...I knew I wanted to tie the Fitzpatricks in so I made Kiley a cousin which means Shelly is part Irish too...I know it doesn't quite work but that's how I wrote it...**


End file.
